recuerdos de niñez
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Bella en la casa de sus suegros contempla los recuerdos de cuando su esposo era un bebe y ríe viendo lo travieso que era.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba en la casa de mis suegros ya que mi amado esposo llegaría más tarde para celebrar la navidad ya que tenía una operación de emergencia que realizar en el hospital. Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella, y hace un año y siete meses soy la feliz mujer de Edward Cullen, el mejor esposo del planeta. Nos conocimos en la Universidad, cuando íbamos en el segundo año yo de Literatura y el de Medicina gracias a su hermana Alice a la que conocí ya que con su novio Jasper Whitlock que estudia filosofía compartíamos un par de ramos comunes del área de ciencias humanistas de la universidad y nos tocó ser compañeros en varios trabajos y terminamos haciéndonos amigos y Alice se convirtió en mi mejor amiga.

Con solo ver a Edward un día que Alice secretamente organizo una cena para cuatro, ya que según ella nosotros éramos almas gemelas a pesar de nunca habernos visto, me enamore de él. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo, tiene cuerpo y rostro de dios griego, una voz aterciopelada y cautivante y una mirada que me atrapaba. Resulto que teníamos muchas cosas en común, ambos parecíamos almas viejas a pesar de que recien teníamos 20 años, y a los pocos días me llamo para invitarme a un concierto de piano que se realizaría en la ciudad. Así comenzamos con nuestras citas y al mes ya éramos novios. Cuando fueron vacaciones de verano estuvimos un mes en su casa, prácticamente mansión, en Forks, donde conocí a sus padres Carlisle, medico y Director del Hospital de Forks y su madre Esme, decoradora y arquitecta. Y también a su hermano Emmet y su novia Rosalie, que estudiaban en Washington. Congeniamos excelentes, y el mes siguiente lo pasamos junto a mis padres Renee y Charlie en Phoenix, y mi madre adoro absolutamente a Edward.

Cuando volvimos a la Universidad, decidimos vivir juntos ya que prácticamente no podíamos estar separados. Tres años después, un mes antes de nuestra graduación de la universidad Edward me pidió matrimonio, y obviamente acepte, además ya parecíamos una pareja de casados. Nos casaríamos cuando el terminara su residencia en el hospital, la que duraba seis meses.

El día tan esperado llego, y tuvimos una ceremonia hermosa y llena de emotivos momentos. Ahora, después de un año y siete meses de casados, me encontraba con una enorme panza de siete meses, ya que pronto seriamos padres, por lo que Edward con su exagerada forma de ser no me dejaba sola, así que me trajo antes a Forks para que su madre me cuidara mientras él trabajaba.

- Bella cariño, quiero mostrarte algo.- grito Esme desde el segundo piso-estoy en mi habitación.

Subí con la mayor rapidez que mi prominente barriga me permitía y cuando llegue a su habitación la vi sentada en el piso con un hermoso baúl de caoba en el piso y que tenía un poco de polvo

- estaba buscando los adornos para decorar el árbol y encontré esto, creo que te encantaría verlo-dijo sin mirarme y con un deje de emoción en la voz.

Me acerque y ella se levanto, con fuerza (que no sé de donde saco ya que es pequeña y delgada tal como Alice) levanto el gran baúl y lo subió a la cama para que me sentara junto a ella.

- Son los recuerdos de cuando Edward nació- me dijo con los ojos llenos de emoción.

Admire el baúl y pude observar que en la tapa tenia talladas finamente las palabras Edward Cullen. Con sumo cuidado la levante y vi muchas coas que me llamaron la atención.

- Estos fueron los primeros zapatitos de Edward, los compre cuando le iba a contar a Carlisle que tendríamos nuestro tercer hijo, eran los más pequeños que habían, pero a Edward no le quedaron bien hasta cuando tuvo dos meses- dijo Esme con lágrimas en los ojos. Me entrego los zapatitos para que yo los admirara, eran muy pequeños y de color azul, tenían nimios bordados y se veían muy elegantes. Aun olían a bebe, a mi Edward cuando recién era un retoño.

- esta fue la ropa con la que salió del hospital, luego de estar tres semanas internado- dijo Esme entregándome un enterito verde, el que probablemente hizo juego con sus ojos y el que tenía un gato lamiendo un helado al costado izquierdo.

Seguimos observando la ropita que Esme guardó de él, la que tenía un significado especial, como el pequeño traje que uso para su bautizo, la que uso para su primer cumpleaños, la que tenía el día que dio sus primeros pasos, y la que uso cuando dijo sus primeras palabras ''mami, papi'' cuando los trataba de llamar porque Emmet le había quitado su sonaja.

Llegamos al fondo del Baúl y había un gran libro empastado que tenia escrito con letras doradas ''Edward''. Esme lo miro con emoción y lagrimas cayeron por su rostro.

- ¿Esme qué ocurre?- le preguntaba por ver a mi suegra, prácticamente madre así.

- es que no te imaginas lo difícil que fue el embarazo de Edward, casi lo pierdo dos veces, estuve los últimos meses en una cama sin poder levantarme ni hacer nada, después que nació estuvo tres semanas en el hospital, la primera estuvo conectado a muchas maquinas, y era tan pequeñito- Las lagrimas de Esme corrían veloces por su rostro y yo solo pude tomarle la mano, en mi estado ya no podía abrazar a nadie, las lagrimas también empezaron a correr por mis mejillas de tan solo pensar en no poder tener al amor de mi existencia aquí, de todas las veces que estuvo cerca de no nacer, y pensé en mi bebe, en que yo moriría con el si lo perdiera.

- ¿sabes? La primera palabra de Alice fue ''hermano'' pero no se refería a Emmet, si no que a Edward. Alice ya tenía un año dos meses cuando yo quedé embarazada y se había negado a hablar, solo daba saltitos y chillaba, pero no quería hablar. Cuando supe que estaba embarazada juntamos a Emmet y Alice para contarles. Carlisle les dijo ''niños, tendrán un hermanito y tendrán que cuidar a su mamá porque él ahora está en su pancita tal como estuvieron ustedes'' Emmet se levanto y me abrazo fuerte y aunque tenía solo tres años entendió todo completamente y estaba feliz porque tendría con quien jugar porque de inmediato apostó que sería hombre. Alice solo nos miraba muy atenta con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. De repente sonrió y grito fuerte ''hermano'' y se puso a saltar. Yo me emocioné tanto, que estuve llorando toda la tarde.

Comenzamos a reír, era una típica actitud de Alice.

- Todo marchaba excelente, hasta que en el cuarto mes estuve a punto de abortar. Se volvió en un embarazo de alto riesgo por lo que podía hacer muy pocas cosas y Carlisle convirtió a los niños en perros guardianes. A esas alturas Alice hablaba demasiado, lo difícil ahora era hacerla callar- dijo Esme notablemente orgullosa- estaba obsesionada con su hermano y le encantaba comprarle ropa, aunque solo tenía un año y seis meses ¡imagina! No podía pronunciar bien pero si comprar. Emmet ya había sido apodado como osito por Alice y estaba convencido que su hermano sería hombre. Ese año entro en el preescolar y estaba aprendiendo mucho. Antes de irse a dormir tenía como costumbre besar mi estomago y prometerle a su hermano enseñarle a luchar- nos estuvimos carcajeando un buen rato más, no podía entender como Emmet a los tres años ya pensaba en las luchas.

- a los seis meses, mientras vestía a Emmet me comenzaron fuertes dolores abdominales y comenzó a sangrar. Me desmaye- dijo Esme claramente conmocionada mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos otra vez- cuando desperté estaba en el hospital. Emmet al verme así corrió al teléfono y llamo al 911, ya que hace unos días le habían enseñado en el preescolar que esos eran los números que hay que marcar en caso de emergencia. Cuando hablo con la paramédico aviso que su papá era Carlisle Cullen así que le permitieron subir conmigo. Emmet llevo a Alice con él para no dejarla sola ya que no había llegado la chica que me ayudaba en casa con los niños y el aseo. Cuando desperté ya estaba fuera de peligro, pero Edward no, se había desprendido parte de la placenta y eso era peligroso para el ya que aun no estaba con sus pulmones maduros y poder inducir el parto era muy riesgoso para él. Carlisle me conto que Emmet había sido nuestro salvador- Esme sonreía llena de orgullo- y que cuando me llevaban en la ambulancia se había acercado a mi estomago y lo había abrazado y había dicho ''no te preocupes hermanito, estarás bien'' y que Alice se había acercado también a acariciar mi panzota. Los paramédicos estaban totalmente asombrados con la madurez de los pequeños, y que no hubieran entrado en pánico al verme así.

Estuve un mes y medio en el hospital, cumplí los ocho meses de embarazo ahí y los doctores recomendaron hacer un parto de emergencia, el bebe estaría mejor afuera, sus pulmones aun eran inmaduros pero tenía muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir, y no podían mantenerlo mucho tiempo en mi, ya que estaba presentando anemia y grandes cambios de presión. Así que me ingresaron al quirófano y me sedaron. No supe como fue el parto, por suerte mi amiga Heidi entro a grabar el parto y mi madre Elizabeth saco fotografías. – tomo el gran álbum en sus manos y lo abrió. En la primera hoja había una foto de un muy pequeño bebe, con una espesa mata de pelo manchada con sangre al igual que su cuerpo y que parecía dormido- cuando Edward nació no lloro, y creyeron que esta…estaba muerto- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al pensar en lo terrible que tiene que haber sido para Esme ese momento- por suerte, al parecer Edward solo era tranquilo, ya que cuando iban a empezar técnicas de resucitación el abrió sus hermosos ojos. Lo colocaron en una incubadora- Esme me mostro una foto donde salía el bebe ahora limpio, con sus ojos cerrados y lleno de tubos y mangueras por todas partes dentro de una incubadora- como era muy pequeño y no podía respirar bien, se le hacía muy complicado succionar, por lo que no le podía dar pecho y lo alimentaban por sonda.

Esme siguió mostrándome fotos del día de nacimiento de mi esposo, donde salía con su abuela, con su padre y con sus hermanos, pero siempre dentro de la incubadora.

- yo lo pude ver solo cuando ya fui capáz de levantarme, ya que la incubadora no podía ser trasladada de la sala de neonatología. Cuando llegue y lo vi… fue como ver un angelito. ¿Sabes? el apenas lloraba, y eso que todos esos tubos le deben haber molestado enormemente, al parecer siempre fue considerado y no quería dar problemas.

- lo más gracioso fue como escogieron el nombre…al parecer Emmet lo había escuchado en una pelea de la lucha libre y Alice en una película de monitos donde el príncipe se llamaba así, por lo que ellos empezaron a llamarle Edward sin preguntarle a nadie y así, quedo con ese nombre.- me mostro una foto donde Carlisle tenía en brazos a Alice y esta besaba el vidrio de la incubadora.

- cuando al fin pudimos traerlo a casa, los niños hicieron un gran alboroto. Nadie podía hacer ningún ruido porque o si no te querían echar de la casa porque podías despertar a su hermano.- comenzamos a reír furiosamente con mi suegra, lo exagerado venia de familia.

Seguimos viendo las fotos, donde Edward ya se veía más sano, era muy pálido al igual que toda su familia, y fue el único que heredo los verdes e intensos ojos de su abuela Elizabeth y el pelo color cobre, una mezcla entre el rubio de Carlisle y el color caramelo de Esme.

- Esta foto, es de la primera vez que sonrió, gracias a dios tenia la cámara a mano. Emmet le estaba conversando algo del Rey León, contándole que había que vivir la vida como Timón y Pumba que ahora eran sus ídolos. Edward lo miraba atento y de repente se puso a reír a carcajada limpia. Después cada vez que veía a Emmet se reía.- en la foto aparecía Emmet con cuatro años y con una gran sonrisa y en sus brazos Edward de bebe vestido con una polera blanca y unos pantaloncitos verdes con una inmensa sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

Seguimos con las fotos, donde por lo general Edward estaba con alguno de sus hermanos. Eran realmente unidos desde pequeños.

- ¡Bella, mira esta!- Esme me indico una foto donde salía Edward, con alrededor de un año y meses dentro de un vestido que al parecer era de Esme, arriba de unos tacones que eran de Esme y maquillado exageradamente. Salía con cara de enojo y atrás de él estaba Alice con cara de completa felicidad.- a Alice se le ocurrió que Edward era más entretenido que sus muñecas.

Nos reímos por largo rato de lo que Emmet y Alice hacían con Edward, para ellos un hermano había sido lo mejor, porque este ''juguete se movía y era más entretenido''.

Continuamos viendo fotos, del primer cumpleaños de mi esposo, su primera navidad, sus primeros pasos, sus primeros dientes, sus primeros juegos.

- esta es de su primer día en el preescolar- me mostro una foto donde salía Edward con sus orbes verdes llena de lagrimas y una expresión de tristeza- Emmet ya iba al colegio y Alice estaba un par de años arribas de él, en su ultimo curso antes del colegio y a Edward le daba miedo estar solito y aunque no lloro, su expresión me daba más pena a que si hubiera hecho un escándalo y hubiera gritado que no quería entrar. Alice lo fue a ver en el receso y se quedo con él para acompañarlo. Pero cuando lo fuimos a buscar ya se había hecho amigo de Benjamin y Garret – y me mostro una foto donde salían los amiguitos de Edward, que conserva hasta el día de hoy pero ya que viven en el extranjero y los he visto una sola vez, para mi boda.

- Esta es la ultima foto, fue del día que cumplió cinco años- me mostro una foto donde salía Edward riendo, le faltaba un diente delantero y se veía completamente adorable, salía abrazando a Emmet y Alice en la espalda de él y muchos niños jugando tras ellos. Era una foto increíblemente adorable.

- son realmente muy unidos- dije recordando como Emmet lo llama prácticamente todos los días para saber como esta y como va mi embarazo. Como Alice lo cuida, como lo va a ver todos los días a la casa ya que ella también vive en Chicago con Jasper.

- ¿Mamá?, ¿Amor?- escuchamos los gritos de mi esposo desde la planta baja, probablemente recién acababa de llegar.

- estamos arriba cariño- le grito Esme

Escuche como subía apresuradamente la escalera y en segundos estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué hacen dos de mis mujeres aquí?- dijo mientras nos miraba sonriente.

- ¿Cómo que dos de tus mujeres?- le pregunte entre un poco molesta (debo admitirlo, me dieron celos) e intrigada realmente mientras él se dirigía a nosotras, besaba a su madre y me miraba sonriente.

- Mamá, tú, Alice…y aun no sabemos que será nuestro bebe porque no se ha dejado ver para saber su sexo.

Se acercó y me beso dulcemente en los labios, se acerco a mi barriga y la besa por sobre la tela. Esme se levanto con la excusa de ir a preparar la cena pero era para dejarnos solos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? Le dije acariciando cabello, mientras él le daba tenues besitos a mi pansa.

- larguísimo, esta semana sin ti ni nuestro bebe ha sido increíblemente larga, aunque te haya llamado todos los días y a cada rato. Además Alice también se vieno y me dejaron solo- dijo mirándome a través de sus espesas pestañas haciendo un mohín.

- Vi tus fotos de bebe, ojala el nuestro se parezca mucho a ti, eras realmente adorable y precioso

- ¿Era?

- Eres Edward, te amo

- Yo te amo y a ti también bebe.

Se levanto y nos fundimos en un beso.

Estaba iba a ser una magnifica navidad, la segunda con mi esposo y la primera con nuestro hijo.

**Si quieren otro capitulo más de esta historia, ya saben, dejen un review pidiéndolo Xd!**

**¿Será verdad que Rob esta con Kristen? Y ke serán padres?**


	2. Chapter 2

* Perdón por el atraso en actualizar, no había tenído inspiración

Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :) ! Gracias por los Review's y los Alert's, pasense y lean mis demás fic's y esop :P ! Felices vacaciones (bueno, yo estoy de vacaciones de verano xD )

Capitulo 2

- ¡Bellaaaaaaa! - el grito de Alice me hizo sobresaltarme y derramar parte del vaso con leche del cual bebía. Esme me sonrió y se acercó con un trapo y limpió la mesa sonriendome

- Deberías ir, o te vendrá a buscar y arrastrará con ella, y eso no sería saludable para el bebé- me sonrío en disculpa mientras me levantaba con esfuerzo, ¡estaba enooorme! . Mientras me acercaba al living me maldije internamente por haber permitido que mi Edward acompañara a Jasper al supermercado para las comprar el inmenso pedido de Esme para la cena navideña ... bueno, venía Emmett, teníamos que estar preparados.

- ¿que sucede Alice? - dije mientras la observaba, estaba arrodillada en la alfombra frente al DVD, se dió vuelta con una enorme sonrisa

- ¡Bella! ¡es tan genial que mamá haya encontrado nuestras cosas de la infancia! ayer le pedí a Jasper que transformara los videos en DVD para que los pudieramos ver...quería esperar a los chicos, pero...¡No me aguanto!- se levantó y soltó una carcajada mientras corría dando brinquitos a sentarse junto a mi en el sofá. Tenía el control remoto en las manos y me miraba ansiosa, no pude evitar sonreírle, Alice siempre era tan...Alice.

- Vamos Alice, ponle play- me dió una sonrisa iluminada y con un extraño movimiento le dió play.

En la pantalla aparecieron un par de ojos azules muy brillantes...y se escucharon risas infantiles

- ¡Emmett suelta la camara!- se escuchó la voz de Carlisley la camara dió un brusco movimiento y los ojos azules se alejaron, pudiendose ver a un niño, de unos cuatro o cinco años, de cabello un poco largo, muy negro y con rizos, una sonrisa gigante y mejillas con oyuelos. Definitivamente Emmett.

- ¡papá! filma mis carruos- con Alice soltamos una carcajada al notar que Emmett no podía pronunciar la palabra, se veía tan inocente con el seño fruncido mirando a la cámara (aunque seguramente era a Carlisle, que se estaba riendo)

La camara hizo un enfoque más general y capto casi toda la sala. Pude ver que en un sillón se encontraba Alice, seguía siendo bajita, tenia su cabello negro liso con ondas en las puntas y con un cintillo rojo, al igual que su vestido de verano. Tenía una muñeca en sus manos y le estaba cambiando la ropa...

- ¿Alice?-dijo Carlisle, ella lo miro...seria- cuentale a papá que estás haciendo

- le hacía un cambio de look a Samantha hasta que me inte- miró el piso, luego a la camara- ¿como es la palabra?

- ¿interrumpiste?

- ¡si! si, esa papi- me asombro que Alice hablara tan bien, se vía como de recién unos tres años. Dejó su muñeca en el sillón y miró a la cámara - estoy aburrida.

Emmett miró a su hermana y le sonrió ...

- ¡Duende! ¡Jueguemos!

Durante un rato jugaron, luego se peliaron y luego se reconciliaron. Con Alice reíamos de lo gracioso que se veían. De pronto apareció Esme con un bultito en sus brazos. Los niños dejaron de jugar y miraron a su mamá sonriendo.

- ¡Eddiiiiiiieeeee! - grito Emmett que hasta nosotras nos sobresaltamos. La Alice del video se tapo las orejas igual que la Alice sentada a mi lado, lo que me causó mucha gracia

- ¡Shhh Emmi! lo dejarás sordo ¡y a nosotros también!- Esme reía mientras el bultito se movía.

- Esme deja a Edward en la alfombra para que juegue con los niños.

Alice y Emmett miraron agradecidos a su padre y Esme le obedeció sonriendo.

Cuando Esme le saco la manta pude ver a un pqueño...debía ser menor de un año. Tenía su pelo muy diferente al de ahora, era más claro, era como rubio oscuro y muy ondeado y sus ojos grandes y verdes miraban para todos lados y tenía sus mejillas muy sonrosadas, lo que contrastaba con su muy blanca piel.

- ¡Eddie! ¡Estas todo colorado! pareces una manzana- le dijo Emmett, por lo que Edward lo miro y gorjeo algo inentendible, provocando que Emmett se riera más- no intentes defenderte Eddie, admite que pareces una manzana.

Extrañamente, Edward lo miró, hizo un puchero que lo hizo ver muy adorable, miró a Alice y le estiró los brazos. Alice se acercó y lo abrazó, sentandose en la alfombra con Edward, logrando que Esme y Carlise soltaran un ¡Aww! al igual que yo.

- ¡No lo molestes Emmi! recuerda que eres el mayor, debes cuidarnos, no molestarnos

La cara de Emmett se quedo seria por unos instantes, como si pensara algo

- Lo siento Eddie, te prometo nunca más decirte manzana

Seguimos viendo videos de cuando eran pequeño, me causaba mucha admiración ver lo unido que eran.

- mis papás pensaron que nosotros nos pondriamos celosos, era entendible que Emmett no lo hiciera cuando nací yo, porque era niña, pero con Edward era diferente, el ya no sería el rey de la casa. Y como yo era la menor pensaron que me pondria celosa por eso- dijo alice con una sonrisa- pero cuando papá nos pidió que cuidaramos a mamá porque estaba enferma y podía hacerle mal al bebe...nos preocupamos mucho. Eramos pequeños, pero entendiamos a la perfección. Cuando Ed nació y verlo así internado fue muy duro...era muy pequeña pero aun lo recuerdo...- Alice hizo una pausa, sabía que lo hacía para no llorar- Cuando llegó a casa todo fue muy divertido. Ed era muy pequeño, pero Emmett insistía en ver peliculas con el y enseñarle los nombres de sus autos de juguete. Yo lo adoraba, veía en la tele esos bebes de juguete que hacian gestos y se movían o se hacían pipí...no me interesaban, yo tenía uno real y mamá siempre nos permitía estar con él. Yo creo que eso fue lo que nos hizo tan unidos, a pesar de que Edward estaba enfermo nos permitian compartir con él y nosotros nos sentimos involucrados en su recuperación.

Me causaba gracia ver videos de ellos...ahora eran tan diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales. Emmett era un niño precioso y viváz, muy alegre y un poco timido. Ahora era un hombre gracioso, extrovertido...pero a la vez seguía siendo ese mismo niño. Alice era...practicamente igual, solo había presentado ese cambio de niña a mujer, pero de todas formas tenía ese aspecto angelical de una niña, y seguía igual de traviesa. Y mi esposo...bueno el había cambiado solo fisicamente aunque no tanto, su pelo se oscureció más logrando ese tono cobrizo que tanto adoro, pero sus demás rasgos seguian ahí. Cariñoso, atento, dulce, tímido y viváz.

El video cambió y pude ver a Edward de alrededor de un año ... estaba de pie, apoyado en un sillón. Emmett estaba sentado frente al televisor jugando Nintendo y Edward lo miraba atentamente.

Alice rompió en risas y yo la miré extrañada mientras acariciaba mi abultado vientre

- Recuerdo esto...Ed solo daba pasos cortos pero no se atrevía a lanzarse a caminar y papá, que estaba de vacaciones lo filmaba todo el día esperando por el momento.

- ¡Emmi!- dijo el pequeño Edward con la vo más dulce que he escuchado, mientras lo miraba atentamente.

- ¿que quieres Eddie?- le dijo Emmett con el seño fruncido, probablemente por haber tenido que interrumpir su juego de Mario Bros. Edward le sonrió y se soltó del sillón y avanzó ... dando tres pasos cortitos pero seguros

- ¡Esme! ¡Ed está caminando!- gritó Carlisle haciendo que el pequeño diera un respingo, cayendo sentado y haciendo un puchero y largandose a llorar debilmente, probablemente por el susto.

- ¡Papá! lo asustaste.- Emmett se levantó y se acercó a su hermano y lo puso de pie- Vamos Eddie ¡Camina sobre las aguas! - gritó Emmett haciendo que Alice y yo nos pusieramos a reír fuertemente

Seguimos viendo videos toda la tarde, de cumpleaños de los pequeños, de juegos entre ellos. Me sorprendía ver que los pequeños siempre estaban juntos, a pesar de que Emmett era más grande nunca dudaba de jugar con sus hermanos.

- Ese lo recuerdo con mucha claridad ¡Pasé un susto terrible!- dijo Esme sentandose a mi lado y poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre para sentir la patadita que daba mi bebé

En el video salía Alice, probablemente de unos siete años, con su cabello negro largo y vestida con una blusa morada hablandole a la camara

- En el programa de hoy haremos un cambio de look- Alice le hablaba a la cámara como si fuera la animadora de algún programa. La colocó sobre algún mueble, acomodandola para que enfocara su tocador.

- Edward ven- en ese instante apareció Edward, de unos cuatro años con una polera verde y pantalones azules con bolsillos a los lados y algo sucios. Su cabello alborotado y su rostro con una mancha de lodo en la mejilla.

- Alice ¿que queres? tabamos jugando con Emmi- dijo con una vocecita dulce y aterciopelada, la voz de niño más dulce que haya visto

- Edward, ven sientate, te dare galletas y chocolate si haces lo que te pida- Edward entró corriendo al dormitorio de Alice, como si la vida se le fuese en eso y se sento en el tocador

Alice empezó a hablar a la camara sobre lo importante de la exfoliación y cosas por el estilo.

- ahora Ed, cierra los ojos- el pequeño le obedecio y fue tapado por Alice que le hacia algo en su rostro, lo que no pude distinguir bien porque el plano de la camara era muy cerrado.

Cuando Alice se apartó pudimos ver a un Edward con el seño fruncido, mejillas muy rosadas, parpados azules y labios pintados de rojo.

- No me gusta eto Ali

- toma - le dijo alice y le paso una galleta y unos bombones de chocolate, a lo que Edward sonrió feliz y se olvido de su molestia. A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos de Esme buscando a Edward.

- ¡Rayos!- dijo Alice cuando los gritos se escuchaban demasiado cerca. Apareció Esme por el umbral de la puerta y se quedó mirando a Alice con el seño fruncido.

- ¿Edward está aquí?- antes de que Alice respondiera Edward saltó del asiento con sus labios rojos de labial llenos de chocolate

- ¡Mami!- dijo sonriendo, dejando a Esme totalmente en shock

- ¡Alice! ¿que le hiciste a tu hermano?

- un cambio de muk - dijo Edward antes de que Alice pudiera formular una respuesta- me dio galletas y chocolate - dijo y saltó feliz

Esme lo miró otra vez y se puso a reír, Edward en vez de enojarse siguió riendose y saltando se arrojó a los brazos de su madre que lo beso en la frente.

- Alice despues hablaremos de esto, iré a limpiar a tu hermano y a darle sus medicamentos.

alice asintió firmemente cuando Esme salió del dormitorio...se dió vuelta a la camara y sonrió.

- Eso a sido todo por hoy, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.- y sonriendo se acercó a la cámara y la debe haber apagado porque se puso negra la pantalla y luego de unos segundos apareció otro video de los chicos jugando en el jardín llenos de lodo.

- ¿que hiciste esta tarde amor?- me pregunto mi esposo luego de la cena. Habían llegado hace poco con Jasper así que no habiamos tenido tiempo de hablar. Estabamos acurrucados en la cama mientras el me acariciaba mi panza.

- Vimos algunos de los videos de tu infancia- sus ojos se vieron preocupados y se colocó algo colorado, logrando que me riera- te veías adorable cuando Alice te hizo un cambio de look- dije, rompiendo en risas

- ... no importa, me encantaba jugar con ella- dijo sonriendo, y mirando perdidamente como si estubiera recordando. En ese instante nuestro bebe dió una patadita justo donde estaba su mano- y amaré jugar contigo- puso sus labios en el lugar donde antes estaba su mano y lo besó.- Los Amo

* * *

N/A : Gracias por los Rev y por los Alert's :D !! para una aclaración Emmett es 3 años mayor que Edward y Alice 1 años y 2 meses xD !!


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: me acabo de dar cuenta leyendo el capitulo anterior que cometi un gran error jajaja coloque '' la voz de niño más dulce que haya visto'' y deberia haber sido ''haya oido''.

Quisiera reiterar que este fic es corto, lo continue porque asi lo pidieron, pero tendra uno o dos capitulos más.

Actualizare pronto ''mi primer sexy cumpleaños'' que creo que es el fic más abandonado que tengo pero he tenido cero inspiracion para lemmons xd jajaja. Hoy actualizo todos mis otros fics (**Besos en un Tren, Reviviendo**) y lanzare uno nuevo llamado **''Embarazados'' **que es mi punto de vista de como hubiera sido si Bella hubiera quedado embarazada a los 17 y Edward fuera humano y no vampiro.

Si quieren leer un fic tierno pasense por **''Su Papi'' **que son pequeños one shots sobre Rennesme y Edward. **Todo en mi perfil **:D

**L**ady**B**lue**Vamp**ire

* * *

Capitulo 3

(Reitero las edades; Emmet es mayor por tres años y Alice por un años y diez meses de Edward, me equivoqué en sacar la cuenta ya que no conté los meses de gestación de Edward)

Me había costado mucho dormir...estaba incómoda. Mi vientre estaba demasiado grande y hacía que me doliera demasiado la espalda. Además estaba acostumbrada a dormir con mi cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Edward, con el latido de su corazón como nana personal, y ahora solo lo podía hacer de lado y mi enorme panzotota impedia que usaramos esa posición, así que optamos por dormir en ''cucharita'' ambos de lado mientras el me abrazaba por la espalda, acariciando mi vientre y tarareandome canciones hasta que me dormia. Lamentablemente despues de solo unas horas me despertaba mientras mi esposo dormia placidamente.

Habiamos regresado a nuestra casa dos semanas despues de navidad y Edward había tomado vacaciones para quedarse conmigo, ahora solo faltaban ocho dias para la fecha oficial del parto, por lo que podía entrar en trabajo de parto en cualquier momento.

Mañana llegaba Esme y Carlisle y pasado mañana llegaba Renné con Phil. Mi papá vendría con Sue y llegarian en tres días más. Es raro saber que nuestro hijo tendrá tantos abuelos. Incluso era probable que hasta vinieran los tios de Edward desde Inglaterra; Aro y su esposa Renata y Eleazar y su esposa Carmen que eran de Canada. Él hermano de Esme, Marco vendría para el bautizo con sus hijos Jane y Alce, unos gemelos de trece años que son adorables. Me hacia feliz saber que nuestro pequeño bebe tendria una gran familia.

Pensando en eso recordé a mi Edward cuando era pequeño, fue realmente hermoso ver lo adorable, timido e inteligiente que era...en realidad es. Me tube que traer muchos de los dvd's ya que con la llegada de Emmett y Rosalie ya no tuvimos tiempo de ver los videos, ya que hicimos muchas salidas al mall, donde compramos lo que le faltaba al bebe y más ropa pre mama (como si Alice no me hubiera comprado mucha), fuimos a patinar en hielo (lo más dificil de hacer en mi vida, a mi falta de equilibrio sumemosle una panza gigante que hacia que me fuera hacia adelante, por suerte Edward estubo ahi para sostenerme antes de caer) y fuimos a cenar a muchos restoranes distintos.

Decidí levantarme y ver parte de los videos que me faltaban. Lo hice con cuidado para no despertar a mi esposo. Cuando con mucho esfuerzo logre levantarme y me dirigí a nuestra sala de television (idea de Edward), coloqué el dvd y me senté en el gran sillon reclinaba que había y me tape con una manta. Cuando el video empezó solo se veían muchos niños corriendo por todas partes. Derrepente logré divisar un rostro familiar ¡Era Emmett! debía tener unos ocho años y era bastante grande, su pelo negro estaba lleno de risos y vestia unas bermudas azul marino con muchos bolsillos y una polera celeste que hacía juego con sus ojos. Corretiaba persiguiendo a unos niños. Segundos despues logré divisar a Alice, de unos seis años o más con un vestido violeta muy lindo jugando con unas niñas, que deben haber sido de su edad., probablemente compañeras del kinder. Se notaba que habian muchos globos... debe haber sido el cumpleaños de alguno de ellos y ahí fue cuando lo vi. esme llamo a los niños a sentarse a le mesa, donde habian muchas golosinas y se colocaban unos tiernos gorritos infantiles de cumpleaños. En ese momento aparecio Carlisle con Edward en brazos. Era pequeño, debia tener unos cuatro años. Tenia unos pantalones cortos de color azul electrico y una polera verde. Estaba apoyado en el hombro de Carlisle y miraba de reojo. Lo sentaron en la cabezera de la mesa y el se sonrojo furiosamente. A su lado había una niña rubia muy hermosa con un vestido rosa chillon que lo miraba sin pestañear.

En eso aparecio Esme y colocó frente a Edward una hermosa torta con una gran vela en forma de numero cinco, todos los pequeños entonaron la cancion del cumpleaños y al final, con una sonrisa Edward apagó la vela. Algunos pequeños gritaron, otros aplaudieron. La chica rubia que estaba al lado de Edward se movio y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Edward la mirara sorprendido y se volviera a sonrojar.

Me puse a reir suavemente, mientras veia a todos los pequeños reir y comer, Edward reía y conversaba con sus amigos, Esme le habia colocado una corona azul y cuando lo hizo mi Edward fruncio el seño y la miro con enfado, a lo que Esme le beso la nariz y el rió. Despues de un rato todos los niños se pusieron a jugar.

Note como la camara (que debe haber sido Carlisle el camarografo, u algun tio de Edward) se acercaba a él que se estaba abrochando su zapatilla.

- ¿Como lo estás pasando Ed?- dijo una voz que no reconocí

- Muy bien tío- dijo sonriendo dejando ver que le faltaba un diente delantero.

- ¿Cuantos años cumples?

- cinco- dijo mostrando su manito, que estaba un poco sucia. En eso la niña rubia le grito ''apurate Edward'', tenia una voz muy aguda pero a la vez dulce y tierna

- ¿quien es ella pequeño?

- Mi novia- dijo mientras se levantaba y corria junto a ella, y los dos salieron corriendo hacia los demás niños

Me puse a reir de nuevo ¡Por Dios! tenia recien cinco años y tenia novia

- ¿De que te ries?- me dijo mi esposo inclinandose a mi lado para besar mi frente

- ¡Amor! ¿porque no me dijiste que tu primera novia la tuviste a los cinco años?- miro el televisor y la comprensión atraveso a sus ojos.

- Porque mi primera novia la tube a los tres - me dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo quedaba en shock

- ¿A los tres?- dije mirandolo anonadada

- Si, era compañera de Alice y un día fue a jugar a casa, creo que se llamaba Ashley, en realidad deberias preguntarle a mamá, yo no lo recuerdo. El asunto es que ella era muy bajita y me pregunto cual era mi color favorito ... yo le dije que el azul. Ella dijo que tambien era el de ella y dijo que deberiamos ser novios. Yo dije que bueno, porque ni siquiera sabia lo que era un novio. En el jardin todos supieron que eramos novios...pero en realidad ninguno de mis compañeros le intereso porque ninguno sabia lo que era un novio- los dos rompimos en carcajadas, era una situacion bastante rara pero a la vez muy tierna e inocente- depues Emmett me explico que era una novia, cuando tenia como cuatro años mientras veíamos una pelicula, me dio asco cuando vi que se besaban asi que decidi que nunca jamas tendria una novia, hasta que conoci a Tanya, la niña del video. Eramos compañeros de curso en el preescolar y nos hicimos amigos, muy amigos. Como nunca nos separabamos empezaron a decir que eramos novios, nosotros decidimos que seriamos novios, pero que nunca nos dariamos esos asquerosos besos de las peliculas. Teniamos cuatro años.

Ambos miramos el video y vimos como un Edward de cinco años levantaba a su ''novia'' despues de que esta cayera. No se porque me dio un poco de celos.

- Fuimos novios hasta los catorce años- dijo riendo, pero fue algo que yo no encontre gracioso- pero en realidad nunca sentimos atraccion alguna, solo eramos mejores amigos. Terminamos cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos gustaban otras personas, y que, que no fueramos novios no significaba que debiamos terminar nuestra amistad. Y ya sabes lo demás, dos años despues nos mudamos a Forks y al poco tiempo llegaste tu y me enamoré perdidamente de ti

- De todas formas me siento un poco celosa- le dije haciendo un morrito

Edward solo rio, y fue a apagar la tele y el dvd. Me tomo de las manos haciendo que me levantara.

- Tu sabes que has sido mi primer amor...aunque ya no eres el unico

Cuando dijo eso me asuste y el solo se puso a ¡reir!, cosa que me enfurecio, haciendo que mis ojos se llenaran de lagrimas

- ¡Amor! tranquila, tu sabes que ya no eres mi unico amor porque ahora vales por dos- dijo apresuradamente mientras me abrazaba. Me senti realmente ridicula...pero solo a el se le ocurre decirle eso a una mujer embarazada ¡Con las hormonas totalmente revolucionadas!

- Amor lo siento. Te amo mi vida, a ti y a nuestro bebe, perdon

- Amor esta bien...es que tu sabes, mis hormonas- dije un poco avergonzada

- Ven vamos a dormir

- Edward no puedo

Edward POV

- Ven amor vamos a dormir- dije arrepintiendome por haberle hecho una broma, a veces olvido lo sensible que está

- Edward no puedo- dijo con voz un poco ahogada

- Amor, te prometo que te cantaré para que duermas. Me parecio raro como me miraba, estaba como en estado de shock observandome - ¿Bella?

- Acabo de romper fuente


	4. Chapter 4

En mi país (Chile) hubo un gran terremoto. Donde yo vivo fue de una intennsidad de 8.8 y hace poco recuperamos los servicios básicos. Tengo los capítulos escritos así que los subire durante esta semana, sin embargo es probable que quizás no lo pueda hacer continuamente por que con las replicas fuertes se puede cortar la luz y caer la internet.

Gracias por la comprensión y perdón por la nota, pero despúes de esto subiré el capítulo así que no se enfaden xD


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: **Les contaré mi historia: yo había escrito este capítulo, lo tenía terminado... y se cortó la luz haciendo que perdiera todo lo escrito (que era bastante, porque había escrito un capítulo extra largo). Como aún estoy frustrada y un poco molesta haré lo mejor que pueda, pero no prometo algo perfecto. Solo espero que les guste :) . Perdón por la falta de ortografía, aún no tengo Word así que escribo en WordPad; reitero que si alguien tiene la clave del Microsoft Word Home & Student 2007 porfavor, porfavor me la regale *_* , si me retraso en escribir es por la falta del programa ya que no puedo guardar el archivo y después continuarlo.

**L**ady**B**lue**Vamp**ire

* * *

**Recuerdos de Niñez **

Capítulo 4

Bella POV

Tenía frente a mí la más hermosa imagen que haya visto, acababa de despertar despues del laborioso trabajo de parto y Edward estaba de pie frente a mi con nuestra pequeña criaturita en brazos. Recordaba todo a la perfección:

_Flash Back_

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Sentía aún el líquido que bajaba por mis piernas y veía el rostro de Edward crisparse por los nervios.

- ¡Esperame aquí!- dijo velozmente y salío corriendo en dirección a las escaleras ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¿Por qué me dejaba aquí sola? ¿Acaso no entendía que iba a nacer el bebe?. Me senté otra vez porque empecé a sentir dolor abdominal y en la espalda, sabía que eran contracciones... y que solo estaban espezando. Escuché ruido y en segundos Edward entraba otra vez a la sala de televisión. Venía con un pantalón deportivo, traía la maleta preparada para el bebe y mi bolso que tenía las pertenencias que llevaría a la clínica. Traía En su mano más ropa.

- Toma, vistete con esto- dijo entregándome una camisola celeste de algodón que me llegaba a las rodillas y era de tirantes gruesos, también me entregó una pantaleta de algodón y un sweater celeste, mientras me vestía el se colocaba una polera y un polerón ligero. Sentí otra contracción más fuerte que la anterior y no pude evitar retorcerme.

- ¿Estás bien cariño?- dijo abrazándome y besandome la frente- Mi vida, necesito revisarte

En segundos estaba recostada sobre el sillón y Edward estaba...entre mis piernas. Luego me tomó la presión. Todo lo hizo demasiado rápido, yo estaba más concentrada en el dolor.

- Debemos irnos de inmediato, tienes cinco centrímetos de dilatación y tu presión está un poco alta.- Sin que siquiera lograra formular una respuesta Edward me tomó en sus brazos como si fuera una pluma, tomó las pequeñas maletas y se dirigió a gran velocidad al Volvo. Me sentó y me abrochó el cinturón de seguridad mientras yo me abrazaba a mi misma a causa de otra contracción. Edward se colocó el Bluetooth en su oreja y encendió el auto, conduciendo a gran velocidad.

- ¿Jane? Soy el Doctor Cullen, me dirijo al Hospital con mi esposa, si, como en unos cinco minutos. No, si si, con la Doctora Katrina, ella es su gineco-obstetra. No, ya tiene cinco centrímetos. Si, porfavor, en mi estacionamiento.- Luego tecleó algo en su I-phone y volvió a hablar- Alice, voy con Bella al hospital, llama a todos- Yo solo escuche a Alice chillar... era algo tan propio de ella, no me sorprendería que se haya despertado todo su edificio.

En ese instante pude ver el frontis del hospital y a mi esposo dirigirse a su estacionamiento, donde nos esperaba Seth, un enfermero amigo de mi esposo, con una silla de ruedas.

Edward me ayudó a salir y a sentarme en la silla, yo no lograba pensar coherentemente a causa del dolor ¡Y yo que creí que los dolores pre-menstruales eran fuertes!

Sin ser muy conciente de lo que sucedía a causa de las contracciones vi como Edward me dirigía a gran velocidad al que supuse sería mi cuarto, yo solo me abrazaba a mi misma tratando de apasiguar un poco el dolor. Cuando llegamos Edward me tomó en sus brazos y me colocó en una cama. Vi como entraba la doctora Katrina al cuarto y dos enfermeras más

- Hola Edward, hola Bella. Veo que ya estamos listos- dijo alegremente, aunque quisiera no sería capáz de devolver una sonrisa. Me aferre con fuerza a mi esposo que se había acomodado conmigo en mi cama-camilla (Mi lindo y hermoso esposo había buscado el mejor cuarto del hospital para que diera a luz y permaneciera mientras me recuperaba). La doctora comenzó a revisarme. Sentía ganas de ... pujar, sabía que eso me libraría del dolor pero no lo haría hasta que supiera que lo podía hacer y nuestro bebe no sufría peligro.

- Bueno Bella, no hay tiempo para colocarte la epidural, debes dar a luz ahora

- Gracias a Dios- dije con voz ahogada. Aprete la mano de mi esposo con fuerza mientras el besaba mi frente.

- Tu puedes amor, estoy contigo

Empezé a pujar y hacer las respiraciones que me habían enseñado en las clases de maternidad a las que habiamos asistido con Edward. Hacia mi mejor esfuerzo y realmente estaba cansada, muy cansada. Mi esposo me daba palabras de aliento y me instaba a seguir. Todo fue rápido, Katrina le dijo algo a Edward que no comprendí, él se levanto de mi lado y en segundos escuché un llanto. Mire al frente y Edward tenía una pequeña cosita ensangrentada en sus brazos. Cortó el cordón umbilical con destreza y se acercó a mi rápidamente.

- Te presento a Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan- dijo con una enorme sonrisa, depositando a nuestra pequeña en mi pecho. Ella aún lloraba y gimoteaba.

- Tranquila cariño- dije en un susurro mientras lágrimas caían por mis ojos. Era una belleza, se notaba que tendría una piel extremadamente blanca, su cabella, teñido de sangre era claro, como rubio y grandes ojos grises.

- Vaya...pensé que tendría tus ojos- dije un poco apesadumbrada. Edward rió levemente.

- No te preocupes, es así cuando son recién nacidos, con los días y luego de que sus ojitos se acostumbren a la luz se verá su verdadero color. Incluso, por ahora solo vé sombras- dijo besando mi frente y acariciando el rostro de nuestro bebe- y estoy seguro de que tendrá tus bellos ojos

_Fin Flash Back_

Despues del parto me dieron unos sedantes y me dormí, no sé por cuanto tiempo

- Ho...la...- dije con voz aspera. Edward me miró y sonrió. Se levantó y me beso, aún con Renneesme en sus brazos.

- Buenos días dormilona- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Aún un poco ida, supongo que por los sedantes, pero muy bien

- Entonces toma, nuestra pequeña debe tener mucha hambre- me la entregó depositandola en mis brazos. Ella estaba con sus ojitos muy abiertos y miraba sin ver, agitando sus brazitos. Instintivamente me baje el camison dejando al descubierto uno de mis pechos y la acerque a él, luego de que moviera su pequeña cabezita se encontró con mi pesón y comenzó a chupar. Me dolió, pero despues como que me acostumbre.

Miraba a nuestra bebe que se veía feliz comiendo y acariciaba su carita, al fin la tenía entre mis brazos, era tan bella, tan perfecta. Era una copia en miniatura de su papá. Mire a mi Edward y él me miraba con ojos llenos de lágrimas y con una gran sonrisa.

- Te ves tan hermosa- me dijo, y se sentó a mi lado en la cama-camilla (debo haber estado durmiendo cuando limpiaron todo) y me abrazo cuidando de no molestar a nuestro bebe- Te amo, las amo tanto. Ahora ustedes son mi vida.

**Fin**

**N/A:** Espero escribir pronto el Epílogo. Someto a votación si desean que haga una secuela, aunque serían los Recuerdos de Niñez de Reneesme junto a sus padres.

Algunas se sorprenderan por el color de ojos y el del pelo, pero analizenlo, los bebes nacen por lo general con los ojos grises o azules ya que al estar tanto tiempo en el útero no analizan bien la luz, con el tiempo el iris toma el color que los acompañará toda la vida. Segundo, por lo del pelo... el pelo se oscurece con el paso del tiempo, por lo que pense que si nacía con un pelo rubio, con el paso del tiempo lo tendría cobrizo como su papá xD además que él hijo de mi menjor amiga...nació con tres pelos casi blancos de lo rubio ahora que está por cumplir un año lo tiene cobrizo y tiene mucho xD ... esop :B besitos y den ideas :) nos vemos!!

(Estoy pensando en un nuevo fic que empezaré a escribir cuando termine **Besos en un Tren** ya que le queda poquito)


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Primero que todo ¡Gracias! Gracias de todo corazón por sus review's y sobre todo los rev's de apoyo a causa del terremoto que azotó a mi país Me hicieron sentir muy bien. Segundo, perdón por la demora, les daría mil excusas (que las réplicas, que se cortó la luz, etc.) pero serían mentiras, gracias a Dios que aunque vivo en uno de los lugares más afectados por el Terremoto tengo agua y luz y mi familia y casa está en perfectas condiciones, pero estuve ayudando en la construcción de casas de emergencia y me dediqué a leer fics de otras autoras, en vez de escribir. Espero me perdonen. RECUERDEN que si quieren que esta historia tenga una secuela, con los recuerdos de niñez de Rennesme deben dejar un review pidiéndolo. Si tengo más de 50 Rev's lo haré . Cuídense y espero les encante el Epílogo.

**L**ady**B**lue**Vamp**ire

**Epílogo**

Aún estaba en el hospital, debía quedarme tres días, ya que Rennesme nació el Lunes a las 7.30 de la mañana por lo que el alta no sería dado hasta el miércoles después del horario de almuerzo, ya que por leyes internas del hospital los bebes recién nacido debían tener un control durante tres días a las 10 de la mañana para asegurarse que salían del hospital en perfectas condiciones. Para que decir que estaba increíblemente aburrida, como Rennesme era pequeña pasaba casi todo el día y noche durmiendo, solo despertaba para comer y para que la mudáramos. Yo podía recibir visitas a todas horas, pero me aburría. Edward incluso estaba acá, dormía aquí, con nosotras, pero yo quería estar en mi casa.

- Te estás comportando como niña caprichosa, Bells – dijo Emmett mientras Jasper reía suavemente y Edward le enviaba una mirada reprobadora.

- Cállate Emmett, puedes despertar a mi princesa - dijo Edward con nuestra bebe en sus brazos, mientras la miraba dormir. Sonreí, se ve tan hermoso como papá, en cambio yo estoy gorda, adolorida y aburrida en este cuarto.

La puerta se abrió dejando a ver a Alice y a Rose con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Chicos debemos irnos!- Chilló Alice logrando que Rennesme abriera sus ojos y se agitara asustada. Edward la calmó rápidamente diciendo ''tranquila amor, aquí esta papá'' ¡Dios, es imposible que sea tan perfecto!- Hay venta nocturna en el centro comercial- continuó ahora en voz más suave.

Me reí de la cara de horror de Emmett y la de resignación de Jasper, y me sentí feliz de quedarme solo con mi esposo y mi hija…

- Bella, traje algo para ti- dijo Alice señalando una bolsa- te traje los dvd's de Edward, para que no te aburras- me cerró un ojo y se marcharon.

-¿Amor, me podrías poner uno de esos Dvd que trajo Alice?- me miró y asintió, probablemente estaba tan absorto en observar a nuestra hija que ni siquiera noto que los chicos se habían marchado ni lo que contenían esos DVD Me entrego a nuestra hija y yo la acurruqué en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su carita- Veremos a tu papá de chiquito – le deje emocionada.

- ¿Cuál coloco amor?- me dijo desde al lado del Dvd- No tienen nombre

- Cualquiera Ed.- Me senté en mi cama, apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama tomando a mi pequeña en brazos.

- ¡Listo!- dijo mi esposo sonriendo y viniendo hacia a nostras, y acomodarse a mi lado.- ¿De qué son?

- De ti – dije con una sonrisa y pude ver como su cara se descomponía y sus mejillas se sonrojaban - ¡Bella! No… ¿De dónde sacaste tantos? ¡Ya los has visto todo! ¡Es vergonzoso!

No pude evitar reírme, Edward era tan berrinchudo a veces, espero que nuestra bebe no sea así, o si no me dará muchos dolores de cabeza.

El video comenzó y Edward estaba enfurruñado a mi lado. Se vieron un par de ojos azules y se escucho una risa. Era Emmett, debía tener unos 5 o 6 años… y tenía una cara de niño travieso que hizo que recordara a Bart Simpsons.

- ¡Hoy cometeré asesinato, matare a Macey! – dijo en un susurro, movió torpemente la cámara y se vio el living de los Cullen, en donde estaba Edward de un año y meses probablemente, jugando con unos cubos de colores, totalmente concentrado. Pero Emmett enfocó a Alice que peinaba una muñeca.

- ¡Alice! Creo que escuché al camión de los Helados- dijo Emmett, haciendo que Alice se levantara de un salto y se fue corriendo. Él rápidamente se acerco a la muñeca que había quedado en el piso y la tomo en su mano. Dejo la cámara en alguna mesa o algún mueble, logrando que esta lo enfocara.

- ¡Hasta la vista Baby!- pronuncio con voz fingida y le quito la cabeza, tirando a la muñeca y su cabeza al piso. Se dio vuelta y tomo la cámara, y se alejo, obteniendo una panorámica de oda la sala.

- Emmett, eres un tonto, no venia nada- dijo Alice entrando al living y dirigiéndose donde estaba. Cuando llego a su muñeca se quedo quieta.

Sin previo aviso la Alice pequeña del video lanzó un chillido increíblemente fuerte haciendo que con él, Edward y yo diéramos un respingo. Rennesme sollozo un poco pero luego siguió descansando contra mi pecho. La Alice del video empezó a correr por toda la sala gritando ¡Macey se muere! El Edward bebe la miraba con el seño fruncido y el Emmett niño se reía, provocando que la cámara tiritara. Alice seguía gritando y corriendo por la sala, con el cuerpo de la muñeca en una mano y con la cabeza en la otra y en una de sus tantas vueltas botó la figura que había armado, haciendo que el pequeño Edward se levantara con dificultad y se pusiera a gritar y balbucear palabras inentendibles. Se veía tan hermoso, tenía sus mejillas todas sonrosadas y gritaba con mucha fuerza. Emmett ahora reía a carcajada limpia.

De repente se escucho un grito fuerte ¡Emmett! Era Esme, que había aparecido en la entrada del living y lo miraba furiosa. La pantalla se fue a negro.

En ese mismo instante Rennesme se puso a llorar con una fuerza enorme, ensordecedora. No pude evitar reír.

- Tiene tus pulmones Edward- dije aun riendo y removiendo mi pijama para amamantarla.

- No es gracioso- dijo sin poder ocultar la alegría de su voz.

Al cabo de unos minutos, mientras daba de comer a nuestra hija empezó otro video.

El video enfocaba a Alice, que estaba con un vestidito de verano de color verde, y miraba a la cámara. Tenía unos tres años y era realmente hermosa y dulce.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora cariño?- pregunto la voz de Carlisle

- Vamos a bañar a mi hermanito Eddie- dijo riendo, tenía una voz dulce y chillona, pero no era molesta.

- ¿Y porqué ríes cariño?

- Porque a Eddie no le gusta bañarse

Vi como la pequeña Alice se adentraba en el cuarto de Edward, aunque este era totalmente infantil, y tenía una decoración exquisita y para nada sobrecargada, en blanco y tonos madera. La cámara enfocó a Esme, que tenia a Edward dentro de la cuna mientras le quitaba su polerita de color azul. Edward miró al sentir que alguien entraba.

- Papá- dijo chillando con su dulce vocecilla y sonriendo.

- Hola pequeño – dijo con voz orgullosa su padre, si la cámara pudiera enfocarlo estaría segura que estaba babeando. El pequeño miró a su hermana.

- ¡Dónde!

- ¡No Eddie! ¡No soy un duende! – Le regaño Alice – Soy Aaaaliiiiceee – pronuncio lentamente.

- Allie – dijo mirándola, serio.

Esme y Carlisle sonrieron, orgullosos. Edward estaba solo con su pañal puesto

- ¡Oso!- medio grito

- No Eddie, Emmi está en el kinde – dijo Alice, mientras Esme lo sacaba de su cuna y lo dejaba en el piso. Edward dio unos pasos y se acerco a su hermana, que le dio la mano y caminaron lentamente hacia la puerta. Carlisle los siguió y se metieron al baño.

Fue súper extraño. Edward y Alice estaban al medio del amplio baño, Esme entro y se colocó al lado de la tina comprobando la temperatura del agua, entonces Edward se dio la vuelta tratando de huir.

- Eddie no huyas – dijo Alice

- ¡No! – gritaba Edward y trataba de correr por el baño. Era algo muy gracioso, porque Edward no debía tener más de un año y medio y correr era torpe. A eso sumémosle que estaba solo en un pañal. Se veía tan adorable. Escuchaba levemente la risa de Carlisle y veía a Esme mirar con diversión y reproche a la vez la escena. Se levanto y tomó a Edward por los brazos, con agilidad le saco el pañal

- ¡No! ¡Mami! ¡No!

- Si, estas sucio – dijo Esme, decidida, y lo metió al agua.

Lo más gracioso es que de inmediato Edward se puso a jugar con el agua olvidando que no quería.

Mire a mi esposo que se miraba a sí mismo en la televisión. Se dio cuenta que lo miraba y sonrió levemente.

- Seguí haciendo escándalos hasta como los 4 años – dijo con esa sonrisa ladeada que amo.

- ¿Y por qué? - le dije realmente curiosa.

- No tengo idea, supongo que en un principio no me gustaba bañarme, probablemente me daba miedo, pero como ves – indico el televisor donde ahora Alice le lavaba el cabello a su hermano y Edward chapoteaba feliz en el agua y jugaba con la espuma, mientras Alice experimentaba con peinados con la ayuda de la espuma…

No pude si no reír, en eso nuestra pequeña reclamó nuestra atención. Movía sus bracitos y sus piernas. Acomodé su pequeño chalequito rosado y le sonreí.

- Me alegro de tener una cámara filmadora, y dos cámaras digitales semi-profesionales, así podré guardar cada acontecimiento de nuestra pequeña – Dijo Edward feliz mientras Rennesme tomaba el dedo de su papá encerrándolo en su diminuto puño – aunque quizás le hagan falta unos hermanos.

Me miró con una hermosa sonrisa y no pude más que retribuírsela. Era el hombre que amo y amaré por siempre, y ahora teníamos una razón más para ser felices, nuestra hija.

**FIN**


	7. Chapter 7

Chicas, pasé a la segunda etapa de votaciones en el Contest Sintiendo la Navidad. De todo corazón les pido que si leyeron mis historia y les gustó voten por mi =)

Las **votaciones ya empezaron**, así que las invito a pasarse por el link http : / www . fanfiction . net /u/ 3429837/ (sin los espacios) y votar por mi historia "**Tiempo de Navidad**" (si aún no la lee, espero que lo haga).

Perdón por la tardanza en las actualizaciones, pero incluso me encuentro en un ciber xd espero que en cuanto mi notebook se recupere actualizaré todos los fics =)


End file.
